Last Chapter
by livinlivelove
Summary: The last chapter of a long line of upcoming chapters. When Suzaku decides to end his life for he can't live withouy the one her loves


The cold autumn morning chilled at Suzaku's feet, the chilling breeze able to climb within the sheets of the sleeping man

Forever More

The cold autumn morning nipped at Suzaku's feet, the chilling breeze able to climb within the sheets of the sleeping man. This man has lived many lives as can be seen from the lines from his relaxed face, a Grandfatherly figure demanding respect even in this time of peace.

So many years have gone by, and countless memories he carries with him, the wisdom and sadness weighing down his shoulder even as he rests.

His eyes open as he tosses and breaths a deep breath.

"Huuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

He stretches and feels his body ache from exhaustion

"I'm feel old"

He looks around and silently smiles while staring off into the distance

"The house is so empty"

He looks at a picture of his love and his smile gives way to sadness and than calm

"I'll see you soon" he says to the photo

In his mind he speaks to his love

"These days I would rather stay in bed. I don't know of it's because I'm too tired or I just don't want to go another day without you."

He rises and heads to the closet to pick out his clothes. While normally a mundane task, today each piece of cloth is tied to a memory. He decides to where his uniform from days long ago gone. A white and red robe, the one he wore as a knight, the one given to him by his love.

Surprisingly it still fit, for he is a fit man. Every morning he would run and train to prepare his body for anything that could happen. A habit picked up and maintained during his high school days and then later, his Zero days.

Looking in the mirror images ran through his mind. Taking a moment to allow the thoughts to root and sprout in his mind.

He shook his head with a smile.

"I'm too old to play hero"

He returns to the closet to wear what he considers proper attire, a beige cargo pant with a white t-shirt with an Area-11 symbol blazoned across the front. Over this he wears a dark coat that extends just past his waste. He decides to keep the boots from the knight's robe.

He goes slowly down the stairs and heads for the kitchen. His eyes scan the area as if searching for a ghost.

He again speaks to his love

"I just don't want to walk down the stairs, and see your not in the kitchen waiting for me. I never knew why you started waking up before me, but every morning I never expected it. It was always new and exciting to me, watching you buzz around with pots and pans. As the kids came they would join me in waiting for you. There innocent faces watching their mother in amazement. As soon as Clara was old enough she would be their waiting with you, a little buzzer bee helping the queen. "

His eyes grow dark. The lines on his face grow ever present. He is sad.

His love passed away a year ago today. She seemed full of joy that day but they both knew what would happen

"I can feel it, my chest is growing heavy" Euphie said to Suzaku

He had his arms around her holding her tightly, an old couple that still acted like young lovers. They were in the middle of a vast field of flowers that stretched beyond the horizon. The sky above was blue but the purple of the dusk was winning over the heavens. Behind them was the Sakura tree where he proposed to Euphie again after she rejected him twice. Its flowers bloomed and rained down on the couple.

"You feel cold." Suzaku said to Euphie

"But you feel so warm." She said to him as she curled up closer to him.

She began to caress his face and give him a kiss.

Suzaku returned the kiss and said "close your eyes, I know you're tired."

"You are always so kind to me." She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes followed by Suzaku's eyes.

The full moon awakened Suzaku. The stars were so bright that a white light bathed the flowers of the field. He looked down and saw a smile on Euphie's face. He brushed aside her hair, pink with strands of white and just as long and soft as in her youth, and felt coldness. His eyes began to tear and he smiled to himself.

"I love you"

After leaving his home, he headed to a far off field. He walked for hours talking to passersby. His body aching he finally reached his goal.

The field of flowers lay ahead of him.

He looked up and saw a blue and purple sky.

Again he walked until he reached a familiar tree. He searched the trunk and found inscribed names. It was their Sakura tree in full bloom. He laid down and looked up at the sky.

He speaks out loud to her.

"The children now have children of their own.

My dear Euphiemia I am old now.

Old and tired.

The tree where we carved our names is getting old like me, but holding strong.

I don't want memories anymore. I want you in my arms. I want to feel your touch again. I want to smell your hair again. I want to hear your voice again. I don't want to be alone anymore. The children come to visit but they only remind me more of you. They all look just like you. So please forgive me. My strength is gone. I am tired.

…….

So I will sleep"

The moon was out and the stars began to shine. Suzaku rests his eyes for the white light is too bright for him to bear. A wind blows carrying with it the sound of the rustling flowers. The Sakura blossoms begin to rain down on top of him.

"So you miss me too.

Then I will sleep here.

I will stay here.

Until you are in my arms again."

Staying true to his word he stays throughout the night. The cold night was a new record freeze, yet the flowers in the field were in full bloom. In amazement the town folk gathered to see, and in the middle of the field they found a man, cold to the touch but a smile across his face. He looked young for the lines on his face relaxed, his hair color, brown with strands of white, was the only thing giving away his age. He was happy.

Epilogue

"Suzaku……

……..

Suzaku………."

A young Suzaku opened his eyes. The night was still dark but the cold was gone. Before him stood Euphiemia, she looked exactly like she did when they first met. He himself did not notice that he as well was back in his teenage years.

"Come to me husband." She said

Suzaku stood without hesitation and ran to her.

When he was close her embraced her with all his might.

"It's been so long.

Too long." He said

"You don't have to wait anymore.

You are here with me." She said

"I Lov……mphhhh." Before he could finish she kissed him.

The world around him went white.

The pain was gone.

All worries were gone.

His loneliness was gone.

All that was left was the warmth he lost a year ago.

The moonlight shone bright.

The stars winked throughout the night.

The old man in sight

Gave away his plight

To shine alone with his loves light

And leave this world behind


End file.
